User blog:NanoLancensis/List of species: Fantastic Edition
A tried, true, and wonderful list of species. AKA an edit of a deleted blog post to be less hostile; intended to be a poke at now-defunct classifications (and some current classifications I disagree with, and some I do agree with) with some silly new classifications mixed in. Dinosaurs Ornithschia The tumbling Wild Arms.png|''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Lycorhinus angustidens'' Pachycephalosauridae Horrified domeheads.png|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' Ceratopsidae Ghost Styracosaurus.png|''Centrosaurus apertus'' GHB gets buried alive.png|''Graciliceratops mongoliensis'' Topps funny face.png|''Monoclonius crassus'' Dromaeosaurus vs Chasmosaurus.png|''Pentaceratops sternbergii'' Mr Thicknose TV series.png|''Sinoceratops zhuchengensis'' Hadrosauridae JOTB Diggers and hollowhorn.png|''Charonosaurus jiayinensis'' Unknown Hadrosaur.png|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' Cory.PNG|''Hypacrosaurus sternbergi'' (variant 1) LBT Lambeosaurus.jpg|''Hypacrosaurus sternbergi'' (variant 2) Hypacrosaurus wondering what hell do without water.png|''Magnapaulia laticaudus'' Tv Maiasaur.jpg|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' MadDucky.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' Vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h35m41s731.png|''Prosaurolophus maximus'' Para.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' (variant 1) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' (variant 2) Thyreophora Creepy Hank.png|''Ankoshosaurus indicus'' Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Dacentrurus armatus'' The running Tippy.png|''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' Nod sneezing.jpg|''Nodocephalosaurus kirtlandensis'' Jw stego googly eyes.png|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Rooter.jpg|turtle Spike possessed by demon.png|''Wuerhosaurus homheni'' (the one on the right) Theropoda Carnotaur stupid looking.png|''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' Gottahurt and log.png|''Dilophosaurus wetherili'' Red Claw and treesweet.png|''Indominus rex'' Im_waaaaiiiitiiinnngggg.png|''Indoraptor originalicus'' Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Procompsognathus triassicus'' Spinosauridae MR Abysmal.png|''Istiopragma valdemalus'' Spinosaur is an idiot.png|''Sigilmassasaurus brevicollis'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Carnosauria BEELZEBUB.png|''Hellasaurus infernum'' Acro kid sucks at catch.png|''Metriacanthosaurus parkeri'' Apharji stuck in redwood.png|''Saurophaganax maximus'' Sharpteeth left lying toothless.png|''Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis'' Coelurosauria The sad Diggers.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Segnosaurs in Red Claws shadow.png|''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' Tyrannosauridae Angry Gottahurt.png|''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' Smasher crashes into Crusher.png|''Daspletosaurus torosus'' Mama Sharptooth oof.png|''Dynamosaurus imperiosus'' Orange-Brown Sharptooth ugly.png|''Gorgosaurus libratus'' A stupid rock.png|''Lythronax argestes'' Smashers death.png|''Teratophoneus curriei'' Creepy featherheads.png|''Yutyrannus fragilis'' Ornithomimidoidea Ornithomimids flee.png|''Deinocheirus mirificus'' Rainbowface XI.png|''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' Struthio grabs Littlefoots egg.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' (variant 1) Stoned Ozzy.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' (variant 2) Maniraptora Ruby doh.jpg|''Khaan mckennai'' Guido 3.jpg|''Mellisuga helenae'' Doofah inhales flowers.png|''Raphus cucullatus'' YAUbabysleep.png|''Slothosaurus nipponensis'' Crownheads notice tar amalgamation.png|''Troodon formosus'' (variant 1) Spooked Hidden Runner.png|''Troodon formosus'' (variant 2) =Dromaeosauridae = Crapton of raptors.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (variant 1) Waalek needs a hug.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (variant 2) Screech confused.png|''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' x Capra ibex One of the raptors is clobbered.png|''Itemirus medullaris'' x Capra ibex Livid Ichy.png|''Microraptor zhaoianus'' Ornitholestes flock.png|''Unquillosaurus ceibalii'' (variant 1) Dromaeosaurus on log.png|''Unquillosaurus ceibalii'' (variant 2) Deinon skull crack open.png|''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' LBT Yurgovuchia.PNG|''Yurgovuchia doellingi'' Sauropoda Shortys death.png|''Apatosaurus ajax'' Ecstatic Littlefoot.png|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' Brons death.png|''Brontosaurus excelsus'' Mad Doc.jpg|''Doctorsaurus dilcuis'' Furious lazy apato.png|''Euhelopus zdanskyi'' Plates yelling.png|''Gigantosaurus megalonyx'' Hyp Oh No.JPG|''Hypselosaurus priscus'' Sue With Her Boyfriend.png|''Jaklapallisaurus asymmetrica'' (the thing in the foreground with the baby) This showed up like 15 times lol.png|''Minisaurus repetitivus'' Sue.jpg|''Patagotitan mayorum'' Dink.png|''Pseudoapatosaurus hannahbarberorum'' DAKronfoot.png|''Pseudoapatosaurus horribilis'' Tinysaur stampede.png|''Tinysaurus creativebankruptcii'' Non-dinosaurs Herrerasaurs believe it or not, there's a chance that herrerasaurs aren't dinosaurs, just very close relatives Herrerasaurs.png|''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' Pterosaurs Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg|''Anhanguera blittersdorffi'' Pterano screenshot.png|''Ctenochasma elegans'' Vlcsnap-2017-02-13-16h45m36s086.png|''Dorygnathus banthensis'' If you wanna wanna wanna fly low, fly low.png|''Eudimorphodon ranzii'' LBT1 Creatures.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (the tiny, fuzzy pterosaurs) Flyer kids with flyer judge.png|''Scaphognathus crassirostris'' SNTA Wyvern.png|''Sordes pliosus'' If you wanna wanna wanna fly high, fly high.png|''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' Land before time etta by giuseppedirosso-da6i6zj.jpg|''Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis'' Crocodilians (and phytosaurs) Croc wide eyed.png|''Laganosuchus thaumastos'' (not from Tarzan or The Lion King or any other Disney movies) Dil wags her finger.png|''Phobosuchus riograndensis'' Topps launching Belly Dragger leader away.png|''Rutiodon carolinensis'' Marine reptiles Elasmosaurus.jpg|''Elasmosaurus selachicephalus'' Kronosaurus Pair.png|''Leopleurodon charlii'' Ducky and the Ichthyosaur 2.png|''Mixosaurus cornalianus'' Stupid Mo.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Nothosaurus TLBT.png|''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' All of the other reptiles ignoring the very distinct and easy to identify lizards from Littlefoot's birth because they laughed and called Littlefoot names, and they didn't let poor Littlefoot join in any reptile games Jaunty reggae turtles.png|''Chelonoidis nigra'' Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps_com-5612.jpg|''Dakotaraptor steini'' (the turtle) Tree lizard thing.png|''Iguana iguana'' Archie AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|''Protostega gigas'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Scutosaurus karpinskii'' (left) LBT Polacanthus.png|''Reptilicus surprisus'' Tortoise with nasal horn and blue hypsiloph.png|''Stupendemys geographicus'' Synapsids Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Bison alticornis'' LBT Greererpeton.png|''Canis lupus familaris'' (specifically a dachshund) Milo, Lyddia, & Plower.jpg|''Brontotherium coloradensis'' Tickles really dark.png|''Didelphis virginiana'' Dimetrodon flicking tongue.png|''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' Skip ayyyy.png|''Meles meles'' Clanker DMC.jpg|''Ogreus swampus'' Amphibians and pals Happy lil frogs.png|''Lithobates clamitans'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|''Lithobates catesbeianus'' (variant 1) Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|''Lithobates catesbeianus'' (variant 2) Fishy Fishy Fishy Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Carassius auratus'' Shark doofy.png|''Something megalodon'' Category:Blog posts